


Situations

by LittleGrossPrince



Series: Alyx's 10 song shuffle challenge [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: CrankThatFrank mentioned ayyyyy, High School AU, M/M, Original Character(s), Partying, Phil and Chris are uni students, Phil is a wallflower, dan is the supposed school floozy, heavily implied smut, part 1 of my shuffle challenge, situations by ETF, weird thing my brain made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallflower and a floozy. What more can I say? </p><p>It's just my cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but eh, its something.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“ _Darling what is going on? Honestly that never happened Lying is your favorite passion. Leave me, go where you belong Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion_.” - _Situations_ - _Escape the Fate_

  


Phil had not the slightest idea how Chris got a master key to the secondary school, much less how he got a band, partiers and dancers in without anyone seeing. Though, he wasn't complaining. He was rather enjoying joyous cheers and the beautiful male and female dancers. The band was decent, with their punk style and cover songs. Phil was enjoying his current wallflowered state. 

That was until the total unexpected happened.

The dancers, who were dancing upon the desks that Chris' friends piled in the middle of the gym, as well as dancing among the sea of partiers stayed to themselves. Except for a familiar looking cinnamon eyed boy. He wore a smirk as he sashayed and swayed toward Phil, his movements slick like liquid mercury.

Phil hadn't expected to be drug to the “dance floor” by the brown eyed boy by his wrist before the boy gave the stern order, “Dance with me, pretty boy.” The boy turned to face him all the way, his unruly brown curls bouncing on his head as he gave Phil a charming crooked smirk. The black haired upperclassman did as told nonetheless, looking the shorter up and down as the band played a rather quick beat song. 

The boy was looked very lanky and thin in his lace patterned button up and skinny jeans. Phil felt quite plain in his plaid and loose jeans. Though, this boy did call him pretty. He felt his face flush. The boy grinned and stepped a bit closer to Phil. “My names Dan, if you were wondering.” The boy said over the loud strumming of the bands bass riffs. “I'm Phil.” The taller replied.

Dan...Dan...That name was so...familiar. 

Holy fuck. 

Dan Howell. 

It was Dan fucking Howell. 

The school (supposed) floozy. 

That's where he recognized him! He often heard he broke hearts like sugar cubes and lied like crazy. Though, with the boy in front of him, the school cheerleaders banter did seem rather exaggerated. 

Phil was snapped out his thoughts as the song changed to a different song, a cover of a rather smutty song that had his face beet red within seconds. Dan seemed rather cheeky and pleased with the song. He danced along, his body moving fluidly, Phil's crystal blue eyes watching him intently as he ran his hands through his hair and bit his lip. He stared back at Phil with big brown doe eyes. The taller boy felt his heart stutter as Dan pressed closer, thin hands pressing against the black haired boys chest. 

“Is this okay..?” The shorter asked, looking up, looking rather nervous. Phil gave a small nod and Dan bit his lip, pressing close to the older boy. The rhythm of the song sped up and soon, they were caught in the song, shamelessly pressing their bodies together, Dan's thin arms draped around Phil's neck, Phil's pale hands on the smaller boy's hips. Dan's deep caramel eyes bore in to Phil's bright cerulean, entrancing the taller boy as he was pulled closer. Soon, their noses brushed and the short brunet's lips pressed against the black haired teen's.

And with that kiss, Phil was hooked.


End file.
